conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Império de Santa Luzia
The Santa Luzia Empire (commonly referred to as Santa Luzia) is a constitutional monarchy consisting of six municipalities and one territory, under direct emperor's government. Located between the brazilian island of Fernando de Noronha and the Cape Verde islands, Santa Luzia is an island country surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean. The main profits came from substistence agriculture, international banking, internet servers and the culture of cannabis, which the production and consumption was never prohibited. Etymology The name of Santa Luzia Empire is derived from the island with the same name. There's a myth who states the island was given as a mission to the former brazilian slave Pedro dos Santos to build a free nation. Geography The Santa Luzia Empire consists of one wheel shaped island. The total area of the main island is 998 km2. The highest point of the island is the Pico do Farol, an inactive volcano 2.528 meters high. Sanat Luzia have 6 municipalities. # Porto Verde # San Narçiso # Farol de Santa Luzia # Cidade do Leste # Pedro dos Santos # Noronha Nova * Municipalities of Império de Santa Luzia Climate Santa Luzia is subject to a tropical climate, with two defined seasons, the rainy summer and the dry winter. Sometimes in the highest pont of the Santa Luzia Island, Pico do Farol with 2,528 metres, snows but it's not normal. History Colonization The island was discovered by an unknow Portuguese explorer, maybe in 1510 by Diogo Gomes. 18th Century 19th Century Independence The begining By the end of the year of 1883... Legislative The legislative organ is the Parlamento Imperial, a unicameral parliament. The Diet consists of a House of Representatives, containing 200 seats, elected directly by popular vote every four years and a Senate of 80 seats, whose popularly elected members serve six-year terms. The Vice President of Ivalice serves as the leader and moderator of the Senate for debates, and can vote in the event of an even split. The Speaker of the House of Representatives is the equivalent position in the House, and is chosen by its members at the start of a new term of congress from amongst its members. Executive The Prime Minister is the head of government. The position is elected by the parliament in a three names list sent to the Emperor who choses one, however the PM must enjoy the confidence of the Parlamento Imperial to remain in office. Judicial Judiciario Moderative Poder Moderador Elections The elections are 4 years of legislaitive president. Administrative Divisions Santa Luzia is divided into six municipalities and a territory. Economy Economy Transportation The main transportation system is based on boats. Every coastline city has an harbor with different tasks. It's under contruction the first highway Porto Verde to Cidade do Leste with 92 km leng. His future name will be A-1. Energy Energy consumption per capita in Ivalice is 5.8 tons of oil equivalent per year, compared to the United States' 7.8 tons and Canada's 8.3 tons. A government clean energy mandate in 1987 has led to higher than average clean energy production in Ivalice. In 2008, 40% of Ivalice's energy came from fossil fuels. 20% is supplied by solar energy, 15% by hydroelectric, 10% by nuclear, and the remaining by wind, geothermal, and other sources. Demographics Demografia Language Although there is no designated official language, English is the most commonly spoken language among residents and citizens, and is the de facto national language, used in most government publications and laws. About 83 percent of the population speaks English at home as their primary or secondary language. Spanish is the second most common language spoken at home, and most commonly taught second language. No state has an official state language. Religion The Constitution guarantees freedom of religion as a basic right, however the state's religion is the Eclesia de Santa Luzia. Health and Life Expectancy Saúde e expectativa de vida Education Educação Military and Foreign Policy Military consists of just one branch, the Forças Armadas, operating as the Navy, Air Force and Army all as one. Category:Império de Santa Luzia Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth